


Trial and Error

by lilkitmin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Ninjas, M/M, i am so bad with tags..., idk what else to put, there is a pirate vs ninjas, wow gotta do that someday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkitmin/pseuds/lilkitmin
Summary: New trainee-ninja Wooyoung finally has a chance to prove himself on his first mission with the best in the group: San. However, things don’t really go the way they are supposed to, so I guess Wooyoung needs to find other ways to prove himself to the group. And San.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 14





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

> It is embarrassing to admit that this was a spur of the moment idea that I planned to write quickly, and here we are a month later of writing and editing this one chapter. I guess I could blame being busy, but I feel more scattered-brained than anything. Either way...here it is. A quick little thing. I have no idea when I will update this again even, but I hope you enjoy. Please excuse any errors and imperfections. Attempting to be less...idk...anxious?...about posting and if I could edit this more I probably would but that’s never good. It is better to have content because perfection never happens right?
> 
> Right now one of my friends is going through a rough time and I have been teasing them for about a month about this. Well...here it is! I hope it maybe distracts you or makes you feel better even if it is for a quick moment.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Today is finally the day the group decided they trusted Wooyoung enough to go out on a mission. Of course they only trusted him if he went with the "best-of-the-best" ninja Choi San to make it less likely for Wooyoung to screw up.

He gazes at the moon floating bright in the sky like a round glowing orb, and he wonders why they didn’t move the mission to a different day. It might as well be daytime at this point. If he can see more than just the silhouette of San in front of him, clearly anyone else would be able to as well. At least stealing a necklace and a statue isn’t meant to be a difficult task. If it was, Wooyoung knows he wouldn’t be trusted to do it.

Ever since becoming a ninja, Wooyoung loved to stand on rooftops, just like the one he is on tonight, to be closer to the sky. It is always more beautiful. More personal. Like a painting just for him, one he can finally appreciate.

For a brief second, there is another bright glimmer. Just one small, white line darting across his view before disappearing once more.

“San! Did you see that! A shooting star! Maybe it's a sign of luc—!"

A hand clamps over his mouth, followed by a hiss to be quiet. Wooyoung didn’t even hear or notice San move so quickly to shush him, and Wooyoung decides that probably isn't a good sign. If his comrade can sneak up on him so quickly, surely someone else might be able to as well. San’s eyes lock with Wooyoung's, sending a nonverbal warning. A beat later, San removes his hand, seeming hesitant and untrusting as his fingers slide over Wooyoung's lips to free his mouth. Wooyoung flashes him a grin to express his apology, but San neither accepts or rejects it.

San takes off running afterwards. Quick but as soundless as an owl flies. His foot leaves only a second after it comes into contact with the roof’s shingle; San consists of a delicate balance of speed and grace that Wooyoung can't help but to admire. He never witnessed San in action before tonight, and he knows he is by far the most talented in their team. Nimble and slim; fleshed out with all muscle. Clad in all black with his black hair flowing in the gentle breeze, Wooyoung decides maybe San is a panther, not an owl.

Wooyoung watches San for longer than he realizes, and he only notices how much he stared by the time the more experienced ninja reaches the other side of the rooftop and is ready to leap onto the next. San turns around, as if he knows Wooyoung hasn't bothered to follow him yet, and gestures for Wooyoung to hurry up.

Apology grin is plastered back onto Wooyoung’s face. Although he knows it is useless because San probably can't see it.

Wooyoung attempts to shadow San's path. Shingle to shingle, gliding across the rooftop. The more experienced ninja must be weightless or inhuman. When his own foot crunches down on one piece, it is about as loud as thunder in the silence. Opting to pretend he didn’t notice San cringe, Wooyoung continues across. 

When he gets across, San does not praise or scold, remaining silent as they move onto the next rooftop.

Not only is this Wooyoung’s first time working with San, it is also the longest time he has been in the other’s presence. While training under Yeosang, Wooyoung only encountered San for brief moments. Only enough to say hello or maybe just a sentence or two before they went their separate ways. Honestly, Wooyoung really didn't know anyone in the group besides Yeosang or Hongjoong, the one who recruited Wooyoung and assigned him to Yeosang.

Today is when he can prove himself. And he is going to prove himself. To the group as well, but especially to San. If the most talented is impressed, he could clearly have a good standing in the group, right?

Under the moonlight, both maneuver from rooftop to rooftop with San in the lead and Wooyoung attempting to keep up. When Wooyoung tries to match the other's speed, he creates too much noise, and when he is more careful, he is far too slow, so he settles with a balance between the two where he isn’t really silent or quick.

Silver clouds drift over the glowing moon, assisting and veiling the two boys as they near their destination. The rows of rooftops eventually give way, breaking apart to reveal trees and gardens surrounding a giant, regal home. At two stories, it towers over any other household nearby in an obnoxious sign of wealth and power. The garden envelopes the building, as long as the building is tall, with a small stream adorned with a bridge slicing through it.

They are here.

At the edge of the last rooftop, San stops. Wooyoung shoots past him, jumping from the roof to the nearest tree. His feet land onto the thick bark, and he shuffles across the branch towards the trunk. Wooyoung continues to the next branch, then onto the next adjacent tree. Yes, this is what he is good at. Ever since he was a little boy, climbing and playing in trees is what he is used to. If he couldn't show his skill on the roof, he could certainly show it here.

On the fourth tree, he tries to see if San can see him and if San is somewhat impressed by his skill or speed. But Wooyoung whips his head around too fast, messing up his momentum, and he stumbles forward. Twigs slice at his face until he is greeted by the ground with an abrupt  _ thud _ .

Carefully, Wooyoung pushes himself up, slightly dazed as he watches San land next to him. Wooyoung groans, his palms stinging from the gravel. He barely has time to regain his footing when San yanks him behind a bit of decorative shrubbery, chest-to-chest, close enough that their noses are practically touching. Wooyoung opens his mouth to say something, but San clamps his hand over his mouth for a second time. He almost protests, but stops when he hears what San must have heard just seconds before: footsteps. They remain there, pressed together, quiet, as the guards slowly walk past them. Heart racing, Wooyoung can feel the blood pumping in his ears, and suddenly his breathing is too loud. Both him and San, standing there, so  _ loud _ in the stillness of the night. The guards must hear them. 

As they get closer, Wooyoung holds his breath and dares to look out. It is two men dressed pristinely, although neither holds a proper posture or stance to indicate they believe there is a threat nearby. If anything, Wooyoung thinks they seem sluggish and tired in the dead of the night. Which he is very much thankful for, because if they heard him, clearly they wouldn't be so relaxed. 

Still, he does not exhale until they are a couple feet away. Wooyoung goes to pull away from San's hand, but the latter only tightens his hold, making Wooyoung wince. They stand like that for much longer than what is probably needed and until the guards cannot be heard anymore. Only then does San remove his hand. Wooyoung opens his mouth, but only gets one syllable out which is overpowered by San's hiss:

"Stop trying to get us killed!"

"I think you mean ‘stop trying to get  _ yourself _ killed,’ because you would be able to outsmart them and get away before they even spot you. Like a bunny!"

Scowling, San allows a moment of silence to pass, and Wooyoung tries to lighten the mood with another one of his bright smiles. It doesn't work. Yet again.

"You are going to follow me and do what I say." San turns to head out of the shrubbery, and Wooyoung is a step behind, only to be caught off guard when San abruptly turns around, jabbing a finger towards Wooyoung that the latter swears almost pokes his eye out. "And you will keep your mouth shut!"

"Yes, of cour—" Wooyoung is cut off by yet another dirty look from San. Wooyoung plasters the same "please forgive me" smile back on his face as if that would actually help.

At first, San is cautious when he exits back into the garden. His head rotates as he surveys the surroundings, each of his steps slow and careful. But when he determines it is safe, he takes off running, surprising Wooyoung into scrambling after him. He still does not have San's quick but quiet movements, and San is running faster than he even expected. He tries his best, but it is difficult to stay silent as he struggles to even keep up. Flinching when he steps on a twig or scuffs his foot on the ground, he is grateful no one seems to notice. Or maybe they aren’t acknowledging it, as he suspects San isn't.

They reach the mansion on foot after weaving their way past the plants and around the stream. It wasn't the original plan, but they made it safely which is already the first step in a successful mission, right?

The building looms over their heads in person, and it has to be the biggest building Wooyoung has seen up close. He wonders for a second what it would be like to live in such a big place. Multiple levels, spacious rooms, and a fully decorated garden to explore. In the end, he decides it just seems too big, like living in the stomach of a building. What would be the point unless you had a huge family with a minimum of thirty people?

Perhaps it would be a nice proud feeling to own something big and expensive. A building of pride and loneliness.

No doubt it would be fun to explore as a child, though. Little Woo would have loved to scale the balconies and he would probably get yelled at by every adult to stop it or he will break his head open. Maybe he would make friends with the stone lion statues and hopefully not come to fear their fearsome teeth in the moonlight.

Wooyoung is too busy admiring the mansion when San yanks him out of the open once more so they can hide behind a support beam.

"You nab the necklace and I will get the statue. We can meet back on the rooftop we came from."

San studies Wooyoung, and the other waits for the "don't be stupid" or "don't get yourself killed," but it doesn't come. San tugs himself up a branch of a nearby tree and settles on top of the balcony Wooyoung was admiring only a couple of seconds ago.

Wooyoung takes a deep breath. Right. This is the moment that matters.

Entering on foot was never the plan, although now it is Wooyoung’s option. Making his way around the side of the house, he finds a large door meant to give easy access to the garden. His fingers test the door, and it opens with ease. He wonders if maybe the guards came through here, but he doesn’t spend time debating why it is unlocked. Taking a deep breath, he walks inside.

The room is mostly dim, filled with more shadows than light. Only a couple of candles are lit, illuminating the fine tapestries and ornate sculptures throughout the spacious room. Probably a single item in this room is worth more than he is, Wooyoung muses with a small burning hatred of the rich. Wooyoung spends little time admiring the artwork and searches if anyone is in his sight. When he determines it must be safe, he eases his way through the room. He is thankful for the rugs to silence his steps a little more as he moves cautiously; this is the time where he needs to make sure he actually is quiet.

His eyes eventually adjust to the candlelight and his movements become more courageous. Blood pumping echoes throughout his ears, and he can feel it pulsing in his fingertips. Unaware he is holding his breath, he locates the stairs and makes his way up, realizing only then it probably isn’t the best idea and maybe he should have seen if there was another way up. If someone happens to descend when he ascends, well. . .he remains dedicated to his new plan, regardless of how faulty it is.

Envisioning the building’s layout in his head is difficult. He can recall discussing the details with Hongjoong, but he was so nervous he could barely concentrate on anything except not making a fool out of himself in front of his leader. Hongjoong’s words of advice are fuzzy, and the map is a blur. Still, Wooyoung attempts to navigate from memory. From the stairs, he recalls his target is three to four doors down. He has a fifty-fifty shot of getting it correct, right?

His muscles lock when he spots a human-shaped shadow before him. First he freezes, then curses at himself and shifts behind a statue to hide. Peering around the corner, he surveys the situation, debating what to do about the guard. He is attempting to formulate a plan when he realizes the figure isn't moving. Is he. . .sleeping? He can't believe his luck that he doesn't trust it at first, so he watches him for a couple more minutes. And, sure enough, the guard doesn't move at all.

Wooyoung remains cautious, keeping his back towards the wall, hoping with his black outfit he blends in perfectly. Probably not. He wishes he kept his black hair down to cover his face; why did he put it up in a ponytail? Now his face just stands out even in the darkness.

If another guard entered the hallway, Wooyoung may not have even noticed for his eyes don’t stray from the sleeping guard. Although he is slow, the guard never shifts. His heart races, but he gains some confidence as he reaches the third door. It is already wide open. He takes in a breath. Assuming that the guard was able to fall asleep, clearly General Kim must be sound asleep as well. Otherwise, why would the guard be comfortable enough to sleep? At least, that is what Wooyoung convinces himself. 

He places a hesitant foot outside the threshold, first listening to see if he hears anything. Besides the leaves rustling outside the window he was originally supposed to enter through, he can’t hear anything. What if he isn’t even in his room? Would that be lucky or unlucky?

Wooyoung remembers the shooting star. He said (or, at least, almost said before San cut him off) it was a sign of luck. Taking a deep breath, he decides to trust that it is a sign. He has at least been lucky this far.

He leans in ever so slightly, eyes peering around the corner. The room is huge, maybe about four times the size of Wooyoung’s own room, making his own look more like a closet than a room. He wonders again what the heck someone would do with this much space as he walks in. Decorate it is clearly what General Kim chose to do. There is a tapestry hanging above the makeshift desk, framed by two statues of women, their marble glistening in the flickering candlelight. There is a space with a rectangular wooden table surrounded by four purple pillows. The small section is so pristine it hardly looks like it has seen use. He wonders if that makes it decoration again.

The second his other foot crosses the threshold, his head whips around to the bed. Of course, it is where he should have looked first, and what he should have been focused on to make sure that entering is okay. It is too late now, and he scolds himself although now it isn't even important or even matters when he notices what must be General Kim. Every bone in his body locks. His nightshirt and gray blankets stained a bright red as blood oozes out from the deep slash on his throat. 

Wooyoung’s brain malfunctions as he tries to process the scene in front of him to recognize that he is looking at a dead body. Is it dead? Should he check? What if it isn’t? Or he. It’s a he. No,  _ he’s _ a he.

Kim’s arm is dangling over the side of the bed, the blood dripping down his throat to his shoulder to his arm to his fingertips to a puddle absorbing into the light gray rug underneath. Dripping like an innocent raindrop falls off a leaf.

Raking a hand through his hair, Wooyoung realizes his hand is trembling. His breathing is uneven, and he remains frozen. What should he do what should he do what should he—

Somewhere, the bells start tolling. Alerting the guards and everyone nearby there is an intruder at the general's mansion.

Shit.

There is no way Wooyoung will fail this mission. His first mission he is trusted to go on; if he screws up, who knows when they would let him go again. And not to mention failing a mission with  _ San _ , the best ninja in their group. No. There is no way they would forgive this or make him forget it.

So Wooyoung goes to work.

His body starts moving as he pries his eyes away from the dead or dying Kim. He first goes to the vanity, tearing open drawers and shuffling around. Ninjas are supposed to be quiet, obviously, but now is not the time for quiet. He is already screwed anyway. They know he is here. It is difficult to see in the dimly lit room, so Wooyoung relies on touch. His fingers grasps nibs and quills before rejecting them. He pushes a little container of ink to the side.

No, no, no. 

He moves onto another drawer. Scrolls. Important things. Or, at least, something important to someone. Maybe that killed someone. He scatters them about, tossing them away so he can look under. No, it isn’t there either.

His fingers lace through his bangs again as he tries to think. Where else could it be. . .

Wooyoung darts to the short table, kneels on a cushion, and feels around the wood. There aren’t any drawers, so he presses around on the wood, searching for buttons for a secret compartment with little success.

He curses and moves to the bed, searching a table next to the bed. Both hands thrust into the one drawer it has, groping around and searching for the familiar feel of jewelry. His fingers graze over two books, and he tries to open them to see if maybe one is false and it is hidden inside. As he slides his fingers over the pages and prepares to open obe when someone grabs his arm, someone he did not even sense in his desperate search. Wooyoung whips around, throwing a punch at his assailant, only coming into contact with air.

“Wooyoung! It’s me!” It’s San. Wooyoung blinks, not as surprised now that he didn’t hear him, and he tries to turn around to continue his search, but San’s firm grip prevents him from doing so. “No! We have to go! Come on—!”

“No! I can’t fail the mission!” Wooyoung argues and struggles against San’s grip. Of course he wouldn’t understand, he already is the best ninja around. They can forgive him. But if Wooyoung never gets another chance—

San tugs hard on Wooyoung’s arm, making the latter stumble backwards. “No! We don’t have time! Someone set us up—”

“But I need—”

San yanks Wooyoung’s arm again. This time Wooyoung is prepared and doesn’t budge. “We need to get out of here before we are found.”

Wooyoung glances over to his left at Kim motionlesss on the bed. From this angle, Wooyoung can see how deeply sliced the man’s throat is. San’s words finally register: someone set them up. This is a mistake. They were never meant to succeed; they were meant to be caught.

“Wooyoung!”

San’s voice raises higher, louder than he has spoken all night, and it breaks Wooyoung from his thinking. He swallows once then nods. Right. San is right. He nods again as he decides that. Yeah. He was set up for failure. They were set up to be caught. And probably killed.

Finally, San releases Wooyoung’s arm. “Alright. Follow me. And—” San and Wooyoung look at each other for a second, San’s eyes flickering over Wooyoung’s features, his mouth forming to say what Wooyoung is expecting, like to keep his mouth shut or to not do anything stupid because this time it could cost them their lives. But, instead, San finishes with: “Stay close.”

Wooyoung nods to agree. San still seems hesitant, but he accepts Wooyoung's answer. He turns around to the window behind him and, with one confident, swift kick, it shatters. Wooyoung quickly shields his face with his arm. With San's precision, Wooyoung bets he could kill a man with the same exact kick.

San leaps out the window, grabbing a branch of a nearby tree and hoisting himself up. He starts to make his way through the tree, and Wooyoung follows in his steps. The bell continues to toll and men are shouting below their feet. San moves smoothly through the tree and onto a nearby rooftop. Trying his best to keep up, Wooyoung hoists himself onto the branch, trying to move faster. He doesn't want to lose sight of San, nor does he wish to make the other wait for him. He doesn't actually know if San would take off without him, but he really doesn't wish to find out.

San is already running on the roof in a zig-zag pattern as the arrows start to fly around them.

"Shit," Wooyoung grunts as he continues to make his way through the tree, not nearly as nimble as San. Luckily, they don't seem to have a clear view or shot at his partner.

Wow.  _ Partner?  _ Did he really just put himself as the same rank as master ninja San?

When he reaches the rooftop, Wooyoung sprints to catch up with San. Not bothering to try to outsmart the shooters by  _ not _ not running in a straight line, he wonders if maybe this is how he dies. Stupid to get to San the in the fastest way possible because he doesn't want to be the reason they screw up and perhaps get themselves killed. Maybe getting shot before he even reaches San because Wooyoung isn't even looking out for his own safety.

His legs burn as he nears San, elated he actually manages to catch up to the expert. Pushing through, Wooyoung tells himself just a little more and then it will be safe. He doesn't know if that is true, but lying to himself doesn't seem too harmful, right?

The next building nears as he finally reaches San, and Wooyoung jumps. Sloppy technique and no silent landing, but he makes it. As expected, he doesn't hear San land because he still remains as soundless as a rabbit. So Wooyoung continues, surprised he has managed to keep up with San this whole time. He glances over, smiling smugly so he can just see himself running next to San to boost his ego even more and—

He isn't there.

Shit.

Shit shit shit shit shit.

"Sa—"

Wooyoung starts to call out his partner's name without any regard to concealing San's identity. Coming to his senses isn't what cuts him off, but when he spots his companion below him during his frantic head swiveling. A big, burly man is holding San by the arms, binding them behind his back. San is grimacing, his brows furrowed. First Wooyoung thinks San is mad at Wooyoung for screwing the whole mission up and screwing his life over until he notices an arrow burrowed into the other man's thigh.

Shit—

Without second thought or hesitation, Wooyoung jumps down. An arrow grazes him, tearing his shirt and searing his skin. Maybe it cut him, maybe he is bleeding, but Wooyoung doesn't make any effort to find out as he throws himself at the nearest man. He is outnumbered four to one, and one is armed with the bow that struck him. He also never fought anyone who has the potential to really hurt him, but it doesn't stop him.

Wooyoung throws two kicks at his enemy and it is all he can get in before one of the other men smack him upside the head with his meaty arm, enough to shock and stun Wooyoung. The man wraps his hand around Wooyoung's ponytail and yanks, making him fall to the ground in front of San. His partner's jaw is clenched and his body tense, and he refuses to look at Wooyoung. Despite all the apologies waiting on his tongue, Wooyoung keeps his mouth shut. 

They tug Wooyoung arms behind his back, binding him up as well, then tug the both of them to their feet to take them to. . .well. . .Wooyoung isn't sure, but it can't be good.


End file.
